Ezekiel Saresh
Overview Ezekiel Saresh is the operative for Shaderia and King Solomon's personal assassin. After dying in the Waargarble Sea Ezekiel was suddenly brought back to life, though his new form was that of a Wraith. After a long and tortorous ordeal, and a great loss of his sanity, Ezekiel eventually returned to Shaderia to offer his services as assassin once more. With every soul and drop of blood that Ezekiel consumes he can feel himself becoming a true vampire once more and so he has made his mission to kill any living human whom he deems expendable Ezekiel's Origins Birth of Sheao-Nacra Ezekiel Seresh was a vampire lord of the Sheao-Nacra tribe, which was one of the first civilisations of Arsinos. When the colonisation began Ezekiel's kin had already inhabited the south western continent for centuries, they remained localised to the central area because of the dark shroud which protected them from the powerful rays of the young sun, even after the sun's power had dwindled and became tolerable the Sheao decided to stay. They lived on the cave-dwelling creatures and occasionally feasted on the Baiyemeau tribespeople of what is now called Oasis. However, after lifetimes spent living in fear of the vampires the Baiyemeau people decided to make a stand. After bartering with the cave dwelling Selchen of the north-east mountains the Selchen agreed to act as their eyes in the shroud. The Desolation Wars had begun, with the vampires fending off the Selchen and Baiyemeau. Desolation Wars The war was fought for decades, mostly due to the Baiyemeau people having no interest in living in the shroud, meaning that the vampires eventually reclaimed what was lost. With thousands of warriors dead, and some of them now fighting for the enemy as vampires, the Baiyemeau people feared that all was lost as the vampires began to retake the southern shroud. In one final bid for victory many of the Baiyemeau warriors drank a potent concoction before they went to war. After the vampires supped on their blood the vampires started becoming corrupted. Nothing happened at first and after pushing the Baiyemeau out and retaking the shroud many of the vampires returned to the north. Several weeks later the afflicted began to regurgitate the blood and were unable to eat without agonising pain, a feeling which many had long forgotten. The disease started to spread and vampires started to age, grow weak and even die of malnourishment and disease. Any vampire who was suspected of being ill was immediately executed in a desperate attempt to destroy the disease and the Sheao-Nacra tribe grew fractured and broken. Aftermath With the Desolation Wars over, and the threat of annihilation now an everlooming threat, most of the vampires spread throughout Arsinos looking for safe places to live, usually just travelling in small family groups. Ezekiel decided to remain in their homeland and led the relatively small group of survivors in an attempt to rebuild their society. Not long after the wars had finished settlers began colonising the Suporcian continent and Ezekiel soon crossed paths with Solomon. It was clear that their partnership would be beneficial to them both and so in exchange for protection of his people, as well as influence on the nation, Ezekiel allowed Solomon to inhabit their land. Downfall Over the years Ezekiel went on covert missions that would be too risky for The Circle of Seven to complete and he proved an valuable informant and expert assassin, easily capable of silencing anybody who gave Solomon cause. His methods were often brutal, and whenever he could he would take his time ensuring that his victim would suffer. His ability to fly meant he could traverse vast regions in a short length of time and due to his keen vision in darkness he would often work at night, meaning that he would often go about his business completely undetected. However, after completing a covert mission in AAC Ezekiel began to fly back to Shaderia when the monster hunter Van Helsing gave chase. Although Ezekiel was agile and fast and dodged the majority of crossbow bolts with ease one of them pierced through Ezekiel's wing and sent him crashing down into the Wharrgarbl Sea where he was burnt by the waters touch. Rebirth After several years of dormancy at the bottom of the ocean Ezekiel felt a sudden surge of life. The water no longer burned his skin and a strange sensation overcame him, he swam towards the waters surface and burst forth into the sky, spreading his wings and embracing the touch of fresh air. But his wings could no longer support him. The flesh was scorched and fragile to the touch, leaving him only the option to swim. Days turned into nights which turned back into days before Ezekiel first set sight upon land, his entire journey was chaotic as his mind seemed to shatter and the world ebbed and flowed as his sanity waned. Once he had finally set foot on the shore he examined himself in the waters of the sea and realised why he had felt so strange. He had now been transformed into a wraith. How long he had lived on the small island even he could not tell but the isolation and the agonising ordeal were plaguing his mind. When at long last he sighted salvation he set alight the signal fires. A crew of twenty fisherman saw Ezekiel's call but when they arrived on the island they found him lying unconscious in the sand. As two of the fisherman hauled Ezekiel onboard he plunged his fangs deep into their throats and tore out their jugulars with a mighty scream. Within a matter of moments the entire crew lay dead and just a few minutes after they were naught but blood and bones. As the fresh flesh and blood coursed through his desecrated body Ezekiel Seresh once again felt alive. Though he still remained trapped in the wraith state, neither a creature of this world or the next, the fruits of the living helped him maneouvre between the two. Using the ship that he stole from his victims Ezekiel set sail for Shaderia to offer Solomon his service once more. Powers and Personality Ezekiel has always had a sadistic personality but his near seemingly eternal damnation in the watery abyss has left his mind in an even more fragile state. He has lost what little sympathy he once had and wishes to enact his vengeance upon the world, especially now that the person who caused his demise is no longer alive. He now effectively lives to kill, and due to his past with Solomon, as well as the lich kings efforts to make Ezekiel stronger after his experience with death, he remains faithful to Shaderia and kills for the good of the country. * In a fight Ezekiel will use his speed and agility to try and avoid damage before unleashing a blind rage as he swipes his opponents with his savage claws or impales them repeatedly with his serrated staves. *Should an opponent prove too much for him and he needs to recompose himself Ezekiel will take flight and avoid damage as he recaculates his plan of attack. *Whilst in the air he will occassinoally fire his staves as projectiles at an astonishing speed to try and impale an enemy up against a wall. *He will always finish his battles with a personal coup de grace by torturing the last living victim, or victims should several be incapacitated at once. *''When near to a life source Ezekiel's wraith state allows him to use their energy to power his wraith state'', partially anchoring him in that world, limiting the damage he receives. After the attack has taken place he will then fully immerse himself amongst the living to unleash his brutal attack. *'Warrior Trait - Ezekiel receives a +10 to attack and defence rolls in melee only. *'Flight - Ezekiel uses his vampiric wings as his primary mode of travel, they will also be used during fights. ' Category:Operatives Category:People